


Teardrops

by Firehedgehog



Series: Twisting Chains of a Twisted Fate [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Once he was someone else, but Fates not fair and his happiness stolen. Error can only watch hated, knowing the world would only pass him bye now.Sequel to ‘Forgot me’ ‘Once Upon a time’ and ‘I wear a Crown of a thousand Thorns’Warning: 1 swearword





	Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Undertale, here's a special One-shot for it with help from Snow <3

There was broken, and then there was Broken.

Error was of the Broken.

Shattered and forgotten, hated and despaired.

He was the destroyer. Fate’s pawn on the great chessboard of the Multiverse, where Ink was King, and Fate was the player, the one who controlled it all.

Yeah, scream all you want Fate, it was true.

Once upon a time, he’d been happy.

Now, all he had was a faint memory of the feeling, a stale echo of the emotion.

The actual memory? No luck.

His home, the Anti-Void, was a place outside of time.

Here, if one truly knew how, one could enter out into any time.

The destroyer had to have a few tricks to always be right on time for destroying, after all.

Not that anyone else knew, and he never went to the past or future, only speeding time up a bit.

_Never backwards... Never, never, never! _

He was the Destroyer.

The one that annoyed the reaper, literally, by sending him souls.

What, he had no idea why he had an urge to taunt the smaller Sans.

At least he was cute.

No, bad Error, bad Error!

Reaper was still in love with Geno, despite how long the marrow-stained and technically dead skeleton had been missing.

Error could only wonder what had happened to the other.

As always, he passed Reaper on the way to his forced job, the god of Death merely shaking his head.

Why did he want to stop...?

To comfort... wait, what?

Why... Why did his soul hurt?

A deep blue tear of liquid magic slipped down his face and vanished, unseen by all.


End file.
